familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Orange County, Vermont
Orange County is a county located in the state of Vermont, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 28,936. Its shire town (county seat) is the municipality of Chelsea. Orange County was organized on 2 February 1781 as an original county within the state. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Caledonia County – northeast *Grafton County, New Hampshire – east *Windsor County – southwest *Addison County – west *Washington County – northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 28,226 people, 10,936 households, and 7,611 families residing in the county. The population density was 41 people per square mile (16/km²). There were 13,386 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.02% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.3% were of English, 12.8% French, 11.5% American, 10.8% Irish, 6.0% German and 5.5% French Canadian ancestry according to Census 2000. 97.4% spoke English and 1.5% French as their first language. There were 10,936 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.10% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.40% were non-families. 23.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 25.60% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,855, and the median income for a family was $45,771. Males had a median income of $30,679 versus $24,144 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,784. About 6.10% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.40% of those under age 18 and 8.80% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 28,936 people, 11,887 households, and 7,865 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 14,845 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.0% white, 0.5% Asian, 0.4% black or African American, 0.3% American Indian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.0% of the population. The largest ancestry groups were English (22.4%), Irish (16.5%); French (14.7%), German (10.4%), "American" (7.3%), French Canadian (7.1%), Italian (6.5%); Scottish (6.5%). Of the 11,887 households, 28.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.9% were married couples living together, 9.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 33.8% were non-families, and 25.9% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.83. The median age was 43.8 years. The median income for a household in the county was $52,079 and the median income for a family was $61,221. Males had a median income of $41,281 versus $35,938 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,951. About 6.2% of families and 10.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.2% of those under age 18 and 7.2% of those age 65 or over. Politics Education is located in Randolph.]] The county is served by 4 school districts (supervisory unions): *Orange East Supervisory Union (Superintendent: Wendy Baker ) *Orange North Supervisory Union *Orange Southwest Supervisory Union *Orange Windsor Supervisory Union Orange County is also home to the Vermont Technical College, located in the town of Randolph.Vermont Technical College Orange North Supervisory Union The union's superintendent is Douglas Shiok, and it includes: *Orange Center School (Principal: Richard P. Jacobs ) *Washington Village School (Principal: Charles R. Witters, Jr. ) *Williamstown Elementary School (Principal: Elaine K. Watson ) *Williamstown Middle High School (Principal: Heidi Moccia middle; Juanita Burch-Clay high ). Communities Towns *Bradford *Braintree *Brookfield *Chelsea (shire town) *Corinth *Fairlee *Newbury *Orange *Randolph *Strafford *Thetford *Topsham *Tunbridge *Vershire *Washington *West Fairlee *Williamstown Villages *Newbury *Wells River Census-designated places *Bradford *Chelsea *Fairlee *Randolph *Williamstown Unincorporated community *Post Mills See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Orange County, Vermont References External links *National Register of Historic Places: Orange County, Vermont *The Political Graveyard: Orange County, Vermont Category:Orange County, Vermont Category:1781 establishments in Vermont Category:Settlements established in 1781 Category:Lebanon micropolitan area